Fleeting Glimpses
by Lady Emzebel
Summary: A collection of "30 Sentences" about the Straw-hats and everybody else they've met on their adventures. Contains pairings of het, yuri, and yaoi. T-blanket rating. Do enjoy. Chapter 5: In Loving Memory
1. Aboard the Thousand Sunny

A/N: So yeah, I put up a 30 sentence prompt on my profile. Two people have already taken it so I thought it would be fair if I did it too. Here's to you Penniless1; Sacred and Profane.

-----X3-----

Sanguine

Sanji turned his back and pretended not to notice, but watched from the corner of his eye, with no small amount of enjoyment, as the sniper pilfered a spoonful of his favourite tomato soup from the stove.

Hapless

Zoro was wholly impressed when, instead of ducking behind the cook, Nami suddenly turned and kneed her harrying opponent square in the balls, even if it did make the swordsman wince.

Moonshine

_Well, the old crone did say that stuff had a real kick to it,_ Zoro inwardly grumbled as he crawled out of the tangle of limbs made up of Sanji, Usopp and himself the next morning.

Bookworm

Sometimes, when Franky was feeling really un-super, he wondered if his beloved girlfriend cared more for those dusty old tomes than for him.

Relief

Once again, the navigator felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as Zoro resurfaced beside the Sunny, a limp Luffy under his arm.

Sasquatch

Brook was at a total loss at what to do when the enormous furry creature exploded from the snow, snatched up Chopper in Arm Point, and proceeded to snuggle with him like a long-lost son.

Welcome

Kohza was about to retreat from the royal bathhouse, a furious blush tingeing his cheeks, when the princess, usually so coy, smiled impishly and dropped her towel.

Unwelcome

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Nami said over her newspaper to a bruised, battered Luffy as he returned from his search for the first mate and the cook.

Exhausted

The skeleton was glad there was so much to do on the Sunny, that there was hardly any peace, not a quiet moment to think; it meant he fell asleep easily at night and didn't dream of the past.

Heist

Usopp honestly didn't know why he and Nami had gone through so much trouble to lay down a strategy; especially not when their captain was so much more interesting in just barging in.

Ricochet

"You're a sniper! Shouldn't you know these things!?" yelled Chopper, but Usopp, blushing, refused to let on to the doctor bandaging his arm that he'd been distracted by a flash of tan skin under a torn bloody shirt.

Blanket

Though Brook was a skeleton, and didn't really feel the cold anymore, it didn't stop him feeling unimaginably grateful when Robin dropped the down coverlet over them both as they snuggled in the library.

Rum

When Zoro finally, _finally _passed out on the dining room table, dead drunk, Franky switched off the lights as the rest of the crew advanced on the swordsman mischievously.

Comet

Hurtling through the sky towards the Sunny via a _Gomu Gomu no Rocket_, Luffy could hardly wait for the explosive landing.

Avatar

"So...it's a mystery human?" Luffy commented as Usopp slumped over the gurney muttering about his wasted genius and Franky sank to his knees reeking of depression.

Comic

After yet another Skull Joke, Sanji sarcastically commented: "Haha, seriously Brook, you should be on stage or something," only to smile down at the musician clinging to his waist and grinning up at him seconds later.

Language

Robin was delighted to learn that Chopper also knew Latin—after all, he did have to know the scientific terms for botanicals—and from then on, the two decided to converse regularly to ensure their skills didn't get rusty.

Keychain

Sanji vehemently cursed and praised the little strand of metal dangling from his pocket in the same breath when Zoro used it to pull him back into a solid embrace and a lingering kiss.

Fanatic

Five minutes after Nami suggested a stricter dietary program, when Luffy attempted suicide jumping overboard and Franky huddled in a corner clutching a cola bottle, she took it back.

Blank

Nami stroked her fingers over the bare parchment, perfect for map-making, and thought she really should thank Robin for her amazingly thoughtful gift.

Flicker

On Raftel, after the greatest battle the Straw-hats had ever fought, when the light in Cyborg Franky's eyes began to die, it was a kiss from a bleeding, desperate archaeologist that brought him back to life.

Screw

To this day, Zoro still didn't know where Sanji had found the strength to pin the swordsman down and force himself between tanned toned legs that very first time.

Harmonica

"Reminds me of you," Usopp murmured to the sleeping Luffy on his chest as Brook began to play.

Millennium

Though a thousand years had passed since the death of the second Pirate King, some sailors swore they could see him still sailing the seas aboard his ghostly lion-headed vessel, hollering "Kanpai!", and leading his nakama on yet another adventure.

Candle

Watching her redheaded crush spring forth from the flaming ruins of Mr 3's wax monstrosity, sans shirt, Vivi knew she'd take the sight with her to the grave.

Infant

"I swear, you're just like a child sometimes, dear," Robin said fondly as she gazed down at the shipwright clinging to her leg.

Techno

When the cook flipped on the Den Den Radio for the enjoyment of those in the kitchen with him, Franky was intensely amused to discover that Nami enjoyed a good fast beat with thudding bass.

Rugged

"I like my men hairy," purred the antlered female as she teasingly tapped a furiously blushing Chopper on the nose.

Unbidden

"You didn't have to do that, you know," was the quiet statement, but Sanji just shrugged and stepped away from the smudge of blood that had once been the man stupid enough to call his lover a whore.

Celebration

The girls were always happy when the alcohol flowed free during their parties, as it gave them the chance to let loose and act just as crazy as the boys; the bonus was that no-one remembered their antics in the morning.

-----X3-----

And that's all she wrote, folks.

For those of you confused by the first one; "sanguine" can also mean blood-red, more commonly as a cooking term.


	2. Aboard the Thousand Sunny 2

A/N: This challenge is also one of my own. The next one won't be mine, and I promise to use more characters than just the Straw-hats.

Until next time, Lady Emzebel. :D

Edit: I simply _cannot believe_ I missed a prompt. *facedesk* Here's presenting "Slap".

-----X3-----

Flustered

Chopper was hard pressed to keep his thoughts straight when the tall buxom brunette lowered him from her embrace to the floor again, ensuring that the little doctor felt every curve on the way down.

Girlfriend

Though she and Robin hardly told each other secrets, gave one another makeovers, or had gabfests late into the night, Nami could not deny she had found a damn good friend in the older woman.

Boyfriend

Usopp and Franky shared knowing grins as they watched Nami beat Luffy into a bloody pulp for worrying her before seizing his wrist and dragging him to see Chopper.

Conjoined

"How the shitting hell is it my fault, cook!?" roared the swordsman, irately rattling the handcuffs that bound him to the prissy chain smoking blonde.

Reflux

Shucking off handfuls of digestive slime from his badly stained overalls, Usopp wondered why man-eating plants always thought him to be a lesser threat, even _with _Kabuto in plain sight.

Central

Time and time again, there were those that wondered at Luffy's extraordinary ability to gather nakama around him, binding them tight with a bond of trust and love.

Princess

When Brook laid down his jacket in the puddle before Robin and offered her his bony hand, the archaeologist couldn't help but feel like royalty.

Tattoo

The entire crew scattered and fled as bellows of fury resounded from the bathhouse; it appeared that Zoro had recovered from his rum-induced hangover and already discovered his brand new permanent-marker body art.

Wicked

Usopp didn't even try to stop the nosebleed when Nami, sprawled across his bunk garbed in sinful black lace and red leather, beckoned him closer.

Flounder

Franky cursed as he raced along the beach, praying he'd make it in time as he watched Chopper's struggling form vanish beneath the waves.

Habitual

Brook had spent so long occupying his time in the Florian Triangle alone with humming that he no longer knew he was doing it until someone looked over and commented on the melancholy tune.

Spelunking

For fear of his life, Usopp didn't dare let a peep of laughter escape his lips; even if Zoro did look hilarious in yellow rubber boots and a hard hat topped with a flashlight.

Awake

When even the promise of a good strong cup of coffee couldn't tempt Robin out of bed, Franky resorted to good-natured tickling to rouse her from slumber.

Hug

Luffy was spontaneous to a fault and therefore it was only unexpected, not surprising, when he demanded a full-crew sleepover in the boys' cabin just so he could snuggle with all his nakama as they slept.

Kiss

The fevered pants and moans were obscenely loud in the empty galley, but Sanji found he just couldn't care less when Zoro reached up and pulled him down so their mouths could meet once again.

Slap

During the last argument they ever had, she'd left a stinging red handprint across his cheek before she burst into tears, kissed him senseless and begged his forgiveness.

Dread

Every spare moment she had was spent daydreaming of a well-muscled blonde with purple sunglasses, and, secretly, Vivi feared the day the government officials at the World Meeting in Mariejois declared that she could marry no other man than one also of royal blood.

Token

The cook was unbearably smug for the rest of the day after he swaggered away from the noblewoman, a frilly, perfumed kerchief clasped in his hand.

Wisp

The sniper observed Nami becoming increasingly irate with a strand of hair that kept falling in her eyes and he offered her a bobby pin before beating a hasty retreat, a blush colouring his dark cheeks.

Current

Zoro simply could not believe his eyes when his captain delicately nibbled around the dried fruit embedded in the cook's freshly-baked cookies.

Dress

As beautiful as Vivi's queenly attire was, King Kohza was dead-set on the opinion that it looked infinitively better strewn across the floor, preferably leading a trail that ended abruptly before the bed.

Summit

It figured that Gold Roger would be sadistic enough to put his legendary treasure at the highest point of the island—_which had been hard enough to get to in the first place_—or so Chopper thought as they began the arduous climb.

Parched

Though it was hard to see at first, Franky knew the cook really did care about him when, one scorching hot day, Sanji threw a bottle of cola at his head and told him to "lay-the-fuck-off working for a while!"

Downpour

Luffy had a hefty respect for storms, but it never changed his opinion that one of the most blissful moments in life was lounging on the Sunny's figurehead and tilting his head back to catch the raindrops on his tongue.

Musk

He almost leapt out of his skin in shock when his blue-haired princess, unannounced, wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and nuzzled his neck, claiming he "smelled good".

Rogue

"Ohmahgawd, you're like soooo baaaad," Sanji slurred as Zoro, also tipsy and sniggering uncontrollably, crawled into the crow's nest, several of the mikans filched from Nami's grove tumbling from his shirt.

Languid

Long lazy afternoons were the best, Luffy decided as he sprawled out on the grass with a grinning Brook and Chopper on either side.

Belated

He honestly thought he'd gotten away with the craftily disguised insult, until a shouted "Oi!" of comprehension and a furious blow to the head followed three minutes later.

Congenial

"I suppose it makes sense that all three of those perverts would have something else in common," Nami grumbled as Sanji started warbling in the galley with Franky and Brook accompanying him on violin and acoustic guitar.

Leap

Usopp had no clue where he was going to find the courage to clear the ever-widening gap in the crumbling bridge, until he suddenly found himself surrounded by nakama who accompanied him during the dizzying jump, laughing all the way.


	3. Here, there, and Everywhere

A/N: Lookit lookit! Not a single Straw-hat sentence in sight...ah no...shoot. I lied; there's like two, but I think you'll enjoy them anyway.

This challenge is not mine; it is the creation of the fabulous Penniless1. She's got it on her profile so if you want to do it yourself, well...you now know where to find it.

Enjoy.

-----X3-----

Dugout

The large drainage ditch in the middle of the grassy plain had taken Law by surprise, and he'd promptly fallen into it, highly unamused as it became apparent that Bepo was smothering giggles behind his paw.

Acoustic

"I'm telling you my good man, that is not music; it is trash," Capone snarled to Apoo, whose only response was to grin manically and crank the music louder.

Criminal

Kaku watched expressionlessly as Lucci swiftly used _Shigun_ to dispatch a target, and would have thought the sight of his collegue licking the blood off afterwards obscene were he not so used to it.

Native

Jyabura despaired constantly whenever he was set up on a mission with Kumadori; if only because, despite the larger man's professionalism on the job, he really was just terrible at blending in.

Gesture

One thing that constantly pissed Kidd off about Law was his inane ability to completely screw up all recognizable body language and hence give a saucy wink where a middle finger would have sufficed just fine.

Leeward

With the girls tucked up safely in bed, Bellemere wandered up to the cliff top for a leisurely smoke, only slightly surprised when Genzo accompanied her and put an arm around her shoulders as the wind picked up.

Disaster

The World Government called it a catastrophe when Fisher Tiger brought Mariejois to its knees, and yet Hancock could feel only gratitude towards the fishman for freeing her and her sisters.

Poppy

Kalifa had never been good at identifying flowers—what use had a government assassin for such things?—but she had no trouble recognising that the little girl's gift was the purest she'd ever received.

Hardening

When they were younger, Kaku had never been ruthless like Lucci, and his only comfort was that with each life he took, killing got just that little bit easier.

Obey

The command was harsh and the whip that bit into his back even harsher as Hatchi toiled day after day with the walls of Mariejois.

Surfeit

Despite having heard every single lecture in the book at school about the evils of drinking, Chimney just couldn't take them to heart while watching her beloved grandmother down alcohol like it was tap water.

Greybeard

_Whitebeard they call him_, Ace mused one day and then proceeded to drive himself crazy wondering what his Pop's title had been _before_ aging kicked in.

Between-times

Kureha would never show that she felt depressed whenever she left the Baratie and headed home to Drum Island, nor the overwhelming joy when she returned and saw his gruff, smiling face once again.

Rasta

Blowing out a stream of smoke, Shanks giggled headily before passing the joint on to Yassop and tapping his foot to the beat of bongo drums.

Island

There were many ports between himself and the supposed location of the Straw-hats, but Smoker just shrugged and threw himself into the thrill of the chase.

Whirlingly

Nojiko had been surprised, to say the least, to see Genzo without his customary windmill stuck in his hat for the first time, but she smiled at the thought that it now decorated Bellemere's grave, spinning round and round on a breeze blown in by the sea.

Hurricane

Despite the fact that Dragon wasn't even the boy's father, Sengoku couldn't help but feel the smallest bit of trepidation at the thought of the Revolutionary storming in at the last second with reinforcements and effectively putting an end to Ace's execution.

Learnt

"The theory that some things you just have to be born with...pah, it's a load of tripe my boys; there ain't nothin' that can't be beaten into you with a fist of love!" or so Garp declared as he grinned at the heavily sweating Koby and Helmeppo before him.

Neophyte

He chuckled darkly as he towered over the Lunar Spaceys and it was like Straw-hat Luffy had never happened; Enel was 'God' once more.

Mothering

Johnny realised then, with a thrill of horror, just how sick Yosaku was when he couldn't even raise his head to tease his aniki for his blatant mother-hen syndrome.

Jumped

His bedroom door shut with an ominous click and Zeff turned to see his lingerie-clad girlfriend behind him, stalking forward, hips swinging, and bellybutton ring flashing, before she pounced.

Windward

Pop would be sure to make every move pulled, even those by Sengoku, would be to the Whitebeards' advantage; there was no way they could lose, Marco thought desperately as he caught sight of Ace on the execution platform.

Astride

Straddling the green-haired swordsman, Sadi-chan brought the whip down hard on Roronoa's bare inner thigh, moaning sensually when he arched his back and snarled, almost, but not quite, begging for more.

Judicial

Upon recollection, Spandam was pretty sure the law suit totally hadn't been worth the satisfaction gleaned from leaving the dictionary—with the definition of sexual harassment highlighted—beside Kalifa's cup of morning coffee.

Encyclopaedia

Professor Clover was simply a wealth of knowledge, bountiful in topics ranging from language to meteorology; and better yet, he was always willing to share what he knew.

Tropical

The balmy weather would certainly not last long, Hawkins predicted, eyeing first the clear sky above and then the rapidly darkening horizon.

Desert

Places like Alabasta suited Shichibukai like Crocodile and Donflamingo surprisingly well; after all, for the one there was the sand, and for the other...plenty of exotic women to enslave.

Colony

"So...uhhh, you think they got settlers in the New World?" was Law's pathetic attempt at conversation as Drake barely resisted the temptation to facepalm.

Maroon

"Yuh know somethin' babe," Law said, playfully yanking a tuft of Kidd's hair, "I don't really think that, what with your complexion, this color works for you."

Banzai

Gazing at the wanted poster of his most prodigal student on the wall, Koshiro-sensei merely chuckled, wished him a good long life, and continued teaching.


	4. Shichibukai Love

A/N: Yuppers, this prompt is my own. You can find it on my profile if you wish to take it. *scowls* Looking through this...I've neglected Jimbei a bit...and suggested quite a lot of Crocodile/Robin, methinks.*shrugs*

Enjoy!

-----X3-----

Superficial

"You worry too little, you selfish brat," Granny Nyon said in resignation as Hancock resolutely continued brushing her hair.

Complexity

When honestly asked why Fishmen babies didn't end up as a new breed of aquatic life due to mixed genes, Jimbei had honestly no clue how to answer.

Harridan

With Vice-Admiral Tsuru breathing down his neck, Doflamingo quickly reconsidered the idea of making Moria paw lewdly at Mihawk and then watch and laugh as all hell broke loose.

Locust

Being on the beck and call of the World Government, at any given moment in time, any one of them could swoop down and leave a dreadful trail of destruction in their wake.

Consequential

Grudgingly, Blackbeard supposed that a face full of his own cherry pie was a suitable punishment for calling the Pirate Empress a "cutie" within earshot of the tempestuous bawd herself.

Damned

When woken by a tentative, skittish, and very much bruised Absalom, Moria's first thought was that even if it was the last thing he did, he was going to send the Straw-hats to the deepest depths of hell and watch them burn with relish.

Blessed

After much deliberation, many of the Shichibukai had come to the conclusion that Straw-hat Luffy had some sort of guardian angel and, upon hearing this; Hancock could help but wish his older brother did too.

Quixote

"He's jabbering about windmills again," Lafitte needlessly informed Van Auger as they watched their drunken captain stagger around.

Endpage

Thick fingers traced slowly over tear-smudged psalms, reminders of an overly large boy, too strong for his own good, chased from his homeland before his parents were cold in their graves.

Susurrus

Sometimes, the only warning she ever got was a whisper of sand before his hook teased her hip and a hot, dry mouth brushed against her dark hair.

Marketed

Doflamingo never actually questioned _why_ the World Government allowed his much-abhorred slave business to continue; that is, until he walked in on Sengoku, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, with a nubile dancer girl firmly ensconced in his lap.

Unexpected

If Mihawk was surprised to see Roronoa Zoro stuck upside down in a chimney; it was nothing compared to how he felt when he witnessed a leggy blond cook dart over to the swordsman, steal his pants, and flee across the rooftops holding aloft his prize and cackling like a mad goose.

Calamity

_It's always the quite ones,_ Blackbeard mused when he noticed that Kuma did, in fact, enjoy stirring things up.

Fresco

Crocodile watched with dark amusement as an island native almost swallowed his tongue in shock when Robin grew arms like the Goddess depicted on the temple wall, and subsequently snapped the man's back in half.

Tango

Mihawk had never been much inclined to dance, but damn, Shanks had obviously slipped him a few strong ones if he was allowing himself to be led around and dipped out on deck in the light of the moon.

Colloquial

A near heart-stopping glare and a slap told him instantly he'd gone too far and been much too forward in his mannerisms and speech.

Matrimony

It was hardly well-received when Moria suggested that Kuma recite the wedding rites when Crocodile and Doflamingo, quite literally, came out of the closet together, flushed and sweaty.

Philanthropy

Long after his pious late mother's false promises of sympathy and kindness in the world died in his head and heart, Kuma still carried his well-thumbed bible everywhere he went.

Cadaver

Moria was disgusted when it became more and more apparent that Hogback was a necrophiliac—just look at the way he slavered over Cindry-chan—and would have gladly eradicated him were the doctor's unearthly skills not so direly needed.

Release

To no avail did Sarquiss beg that Doflamingo relinquished his freakish power over him and spare Bellamy's life; indeed it only amused the feathered maniac further.

Lullaby

He never told the last Oharan that his only reason for having her taught how to play piano was to help him fall asleep easier at night.

Spaced

Kuma supposed it was a good thing that he was usually solitary by nature; it meant no one would bother him and thus he could spend as long as he wanted thinking of the violet-haired Okama Queen in her luscious female form.

Risqué

Swaying her hips sensually, Hancock slowly opened her robe and smiled coyly when Portgas grinned and dropped to his knees to worship her.

Ashen

Doc Q fell from Stronger's back once more with a sickening thud but Blackbeard was quick to hoist his pale, sickly nakama onto his horse again.

Jugular

Hancock knew that if the opportunity ever arose, she would not kill Doflamingo by turning him to stone and smashing him; no, a knife held to his throat sounded _so_ much more appealing.

Viridian

Miss AllSunday must have convinced Mr. Zero that minks _somewhere_ on the Grandline had green fur because Bon Kurei was still alive and kicking after having played his little prank with the coat.

Mute

Though the other prisoners taunted him, flinging words of acidic slime that clung to his skin, Jimbei took comfort in the silent young man chained beside him.

Xenia

"So they're plant men?" Doflamingo asked the slave dealer as he leaned in with a smirk towards the quivering leafy humanoids in the cage.

Migraine

Sengoku put his head in his hands and Tsuru wordlessly took out aspirin when yet another squabble erupted between the less mature of the Shichibukai.

Brilliance

Upon the bright beam of destructive light issuing from the Pacisifista's open maw, Mihawk indulged in a private eye roll at the theatrics of it all.

-----X3-----

So yeah, this is a message to Jflower:

Well here it is; your request in full bloom. Thanks for the reminder, but some of these sentences are set before he gave up the auction house, so it's all good right? :D Haha, yeah, I don't actually think he's gay either...*little voice in back of head* 'Yes you do'. *to self* Oh shut up. *to Jflower* Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed. ^^'


	5. In Loving Memory

A/N: Another set of thirty words, given to me by the wonderful Sacred and Profane. Give him a hand y'all. (Sorry Sacred, no UsoNa this time.)This is dedicated to JFlower because of her suggestion, and to Citrus-Sunscreen because she's the one I know who's hurting the most after the most recent One Piece chapters.

Warning: Contains hints of D. Brother incest.

R.I.P Portgas D. Ace

-----X3-----

Hoarse

Kneeling on the execution platform, Ace knew it did not matter if he shouted and screamed till his throat was raw; his little brother would come for him no matter what.

Salt

There was nothing better than a tangy sea breeze to herald the beginning of his journeys across East Blue and beyond, even if it did cause his eyes to sting with tears that were _not_ due to the thought of leaving his baby brother behind.

El Dorado

On second thought, he mused, maybe he _would_ trade a city of gold—or two, or three, or ten—for a decent boat as his rickety little dingy sprang a leak in the middle of a storm.

Blue

Nothing like a good man hunt to chase away the grief and depression, Ace thought after Thatch's funeral, cracking his knuckles and fantasizing about flaming Blackbeard until he was nothing but a charred crisp.

Serious

He was laid back, friendly, jovial, but the one thing he would not tolerate was when the other children in Fuchsia picked on Luffy.

Gun

Despite the sheer gravity of the situation, Ace could not help but feel darkly amused when Van Auger shot at him on the rooftop; did Blackbeard's silly sniper _honestly_ think he'd be gotten rid of so easily?

Zenni

"That's not a word," Dadan explained calmly, to which Ace replied with a pout, a stomped foot and a claim that it was _now_.

Ovid

I guess there really is no substitute for poetry, even pickup lines..., Ace thought ruefully as he slunk away from 'wooing' Whitebeard's nurses with a red hand print across his cheek.

Dudette

While the island's language was recognizable, the terminology baffled Ace and he was quick to leave before the stoners managed to make an impression.

Children

For all their pain, misery and sorrow, the sons and daughters of Whitebeard sent him and their beloved brother to their watery graves with a Don.

Gumption

The old man had nerve, thwarting his efforts to kill him, inviting him aboard his ship, calling Ace his son... and the fiery young man couldn't help but be impressed.

Star

It didn't matter that he was infamous, branded as a filthy pirate; Ace smirked at his new bounty poster because, now, he was _wanted_.

Luggage

"Good thing I don't carry much stuff around," Ace remarked cheerily as yet another of his Logia-powered boats was sunk by a particularly persistent Commodore.

Lawn

"You're the one I want; you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh honey," the delinquent sang beneath Smoker's window, only to have the irate cop stick his head out the window and unnecessarily inform him that it was "two in the fucking morning" and if he didn't "get off the god damn front yard and go home right now" he would "have his ass kicked and hands cuffed so fast, he wouldn't even have time to squeal!"

Nostalgia

A brief twinge of longing for the long gone nights he and his baby brother spent cuddling in Ace's bed during thunderstorms surfaced as he gave Luffy one last hug.

Shoryuken

Once, when he was still fairly new at the pirating gig, he was struck in the back with a throwing knife; Ace almost longed for that kind of pain when Akainu's molten fist tore straight through his abdomen.

Rush

Ace decided not to dwell on how pathetic it probably was that he found the thrill of a good Dine n' Dash _never_ got old.

Inferno

Ace might have had an internal flame flickering with eternal heat, but nothing scorched him like his brother's kisses; those things burned hotter than hell.

Purgatory

Well this blows, Ace grumbled as he hovered in limbo above the earth following his death.

Paradise

Or perhaps not, he revised when he was unceremoniously deposited on a cloudy beach before Gold Roger, Thatch, and his mother.

Old

It was a good thing Ace was so quick on his feet; Marco had almost tossed him overboard for the highly unappreciated comments about the First Commander's age.

Young

"Don't grow up too fast," Ace advised Luffy, giving him one last hug and a kiss before leaving.

Weathered

"You will not-mmmm-hold out long against me-mmmm-scum," Sadi-chan hissed as her spiked whip brushed between his shoulder blades before coming down with a sickening slap on torn, bleeding flesh.

Caster

Boa Hancock, a tempting beguiler of men; her famed beauty did nothing to catch his eye when she spoke of his little brother, here, in the hell of Impel Down.

Rocket

A wide grin split his face as he watched his little brother catapult onto his Merry-headed ship and plough the first mate into the deck.

Obtuse

Marco had to wonder how someone so smart could be so incredibly, mind-numbingly stupid, and came up with the conclusion that it was a 'Will of D' thing and left it at that.

Providence

The narcoleptic couldn't help but be feel slightly guilty as he fell asleep in the delicious meal Sanji had graciously given him.

Ink

Marco's fingers were unexpectedly gentle as he swabbed the younger pirate's back with alcohol before picking up the tattooing needle.

Jungle

Damn; the foliage was trying to eat him, he was hot, he was hungry, he was tired, he was drowning in his own perspiration and..._hello_; the sudden appearance of those sexy, scantily-clad native girls made it sooo worth it.

Grandchildren

Garp hadn't always been there to watch him and his brother grow up—that had been Dadan's job—but Ace heard that crazy old Marine promise to kill Akainu if Sengoku didn't hold him back and the sentiment made him smile as he took his last shuddering breath.

-----X3-----

Replies to Anon Reviews:

JFlower: You're very welcome. Thank you for giving me such an excellent suggestion. I do not think you're screwed in the head at all to like Doflamingo. I like evil characters too. :D Crocodile's my fave, but Doflamingo is a close second. Haha, yeah, I know guys like that too (straight and flamboyant I mean), but sometimes I just cannot quash my inner yaoi fangirl.

I was quite amused by the irony. Which I didn't even realise _was_ irony until I saw the book in my school library and picked it up out of recognition.

Haha, yes, behind his Buddhist cloak of concealment, Sengoku is quite the dirty boy. XD I was contemplating it...but I liked this better.

Hope this lived up to what you were expecting.


End file.
